Elektra
Elektra Natchios is an assassin who was trained under Stick, the same old man from the Chaste who later trained Matt Murdock, and was even Matt's lover at one point. She returned to his life after ten years of absence, putting her beliefs and methods at conflict with his own. Later, she was revealed to potentially be the Black Sky, the one who is supposed to lead the ancient organization of assassins known as the Hand. However, Elektra chose to help Murdock defeat the malevolent organization, and was killed in the final confrontation with Nobu Yoshioka. The Hand retrieved Elektra's corpse from the grave and placed it in a stone chamber, where a faint heartbeat was heard once the chamber is closed. Biography Trained by the Chaste Elektra was raised from a young age by Stick, a member of the Chaste, under whom she was trained in combat.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel During the winter as a child, Elektra took ballet lessons when her capoeira master returned to Angola. She also did Muay Tai every other Thursday.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Combat lessons with Stick involved Elektra fighting three grown men at the same time at a young age of 12. Stick stopped the lesson and told Elektra, whom he called Ellie, that she was bending her wrists, which caused her hands to hurt. Elektra pointed out that a man was watching her, but Stick told her to ignore him and finish the fight. ]] The man told her she needed more training as they will need real warriors, referencing the Chaste. Elektra made her first kill during the fight session to which Stick told her well done. Stick told her it was wrong for her to kill one of their members and that she must control what was inside of her until the right moment. As Elektra was punching a boxing bag, one of the members entered with the intent to kill her. As he attacked, Elektra used his knife to cut his throat. As Star said that he would kill Elektra, Stick said she was his responsibility and killed Star. Stick told Elektra that it was time to go. Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Diplomat's Daughter Stick sent Elektra to become the adoptive daughter of an ambassador and his wife who could not have a daughter of their own. Stick told her to analyse how they act, saying it was a good skill to have. Stick told her that this way she would not be hunted. Elektra felt abandoned by Stick and thought that he would forget about her. Dating Matt Murdock at a party.]] Elektra Natchios was once a student at Columbia University, where she took Spanish classes. She met a blind student named Matt Murdock, who also took Spanish classes just to be with her, and they started dating.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock At a party function attended by Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock, Murdock left Nelson to get a drink where he found Elektra. Elektra noticed Murdock walking toward her, but before he reached her, he was caught by a security guard who forced him to leave the venue for being uninvited. As he was being forced out, Elektra intervened, saying that Matt is with her. At the bar, Elektra ordered another martini with Murdock. Elektra found Murdock perceptive but changed her drink instead. Murdock thanked Elektra and their conversation began to change as Elektra said that Murdock clearly wanted to be somewhere with someone, instead of sneaking into fancy parties, and continued to analyse him. Murdock then gave his thoughts on Elektra, saying that while charming and rich, she was bored. The two introduced themselves and Elektra left the party, stealing a car while Murdock watched. The two went to Fogwell's Gym, the gym where Jack Murdock trained, and Murdock talked about his father's history as a boxer, how he died and who killed him. Elektra told Murdock that she did not feel sympathy and attacked him, having a suspicion he could fight. The two then began to kiss and have sex midway. A Deadly Test .]] The two were in a car driven by Elektra, speaking French to each other, when they pulled up to a house. Elektra explained to confused Matt Murdock that the mansion belonged to one of her father's associates who was off to Monte Carlo, where prostitution is legal. The two broke the glass door and entered with Murdock carrying Elektra. Elektra began to look in the refrigerator and asked what was going to happen when Murdock graduated and the two of them get married. She said that this is how they will live. Murdock asked about children as Elektra responded that they could stack the fridge while Matt and Elektra would do better things. The two had a drink and Elektra began to smash the cups and they began to kiss. Murdock then heard footsteps; Elektra told him that she would deal with it peacefully, but, as Murdock walked in hearing groans, she saw Elektra standing on the man's neck. The man happened to be Roscoe Sweeney who had killed Murdock's father. Elektra tied him to a chair as he now goes by the name Al Marino. Sweeney had not remembered Murdock, saying that he killed a lot of people's dads until Elektra said his name Matthew. Murdock continued to hit Sweeney much to Elektra's enjoyment. Elektra wanted Murdock to kill Sweeney but Murdock refused and dropped the knife Elektra gave. Murdock called the police for the location of a wanted felon. Elektra vanished by the time Murdock turned around.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Battling the Hand 's home.]] As Matt Murdock returned home from a date with Karen Page, Murdock found Elektra, who had broken into his apartment, returning to New York. Elektra began to flirt with Matt before saying that she was here for a meeting and that she wanted to apologise for leaving him. She admitted that she was alone in the world and began to explain her father's investment in Roxxon. She asked Matt for his help and offered to give him money. Matt refused, however, and told her to leave. The next day, Foggy discovered that there was a bank deposit of a large sum of money. Matt knew this was Elektra and told Foggy to not spend that money, saying that it was from a potential client before quickly leaving. Matt then used his advanced hearing to listen to the meeting with Elektra's meeting with Roxxon, in which board members tell her how valuable her father's business is to them. She was introduced to Stan Gibson who is said to have the answers she is looking for. She glimpsed Matt on the rooftop as she chuckled nonchalantly with the board. Elektra took out a pen and said that she had questions about the Roxxohn's business practices. Suddenly, several phones began to ring simultaneously, and she was told there was a problem that had to be attended to, and that the meeting would have to be rescheduled. Elektra was then escorted downstairs.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Testing Daredevil Matt Murdock visited Elektra in an apartment not in her name to asked her about why she took him to Roscoe Sweeney's mansion. Elektra explained that it was simply for fun but Murdock was offended that she would find him killing Sweeney fun. Elektra went on to tell him that he had a glorious darkness inside of him and that was why she took him there, and that was why she had loved him. await the Hand's arrival]] Murdock interrupted to warn Elektra that he could hear people coming and Elektra walked upstairs and began to take off her robe and got dressed. Murdock explained what he heard and asked if Elektra knew who was coming, to which Elektra guessed . Elektra explained that she had infiltrated Asano in the Yakatomi Building. Murdock figured Elektra knew what she had been doing, planning everything and manipulating Murdock in the process. As Murdock began to leave, Elektra opened a bag with Daredevil's Suit inside. battle the ]] As the Yakuza enter the building, Daredevil jumped down and attacked a man with Elektra following and hitting the second man, knocking him out. Elektra and Daredevil fought the Yakuza side by side as they soon overpowered a member each and Elektra fought the female member alone. As Elektra quickly got the Yakuza member on the floor, another member attacked her until she got up, but Elektra quickly knocked her out and kicked another member, bringing him to the ground and breaking his arm. defeat their attackers]] With the numbers of the Yakuza now greatly depleted by Elektra and Daredevil's combined strength, the final member charged at Elektra, however Daredevil knocked him to the ground with a punch and Elektra landed the last kick on the man she had brought down, leaving all their attackers lying beaten and unconcious on the ground around them. Elektra pulled her hood down panting and smiling at Murdock, satisfied by their victory and asked if he was hungry, while Murdock remained furious by her deception. ]] The next morning, Murdock and Elektra got food at a diner and Murdock confronted Elektra about her lies. They discussed how she knew about his Daredevil identity and the Yakuza, with Elektra explaining that she had always known everything about him and that he had only make the Yakuza go into hiding when he had defeated them and Wilson Fisk. Murdock ordered her to leave New York City but Elektra told him that she wanted to bring down the Yakuza with him, as partners. Murdock agreed to working with her, as long as she left once they had completed their task. Locating the Ledger Elektra sent a car for Matt Murdock while he was visiting Frank Castle in the hospital. She gave him a suit and explained her plan to attend a gala and get a key card off Stan Gibson which would gain them access to a secret floor in the Yakatomi Building. As they walked in, Murdock said that she caused a lot of attention, turning a lot of heads and raising a lot of heart rates. As they recognized Gibson, they walked over to the bar so Elektra could attempt to steal the key card. Murdock stops her, telling her Gibson is being watched by security. Instead, Murdock spills red wine on Gibson, forcing him to go to the bathroom to clean it up. After Murdock takes the key card, both Murdock and Elektra snuck into the 13th floor of the building. Murdock cracked a safe but the ledger was not there. Murdock sensed an electrical current running through the wall and found a way to open it. Elektra found the book but Murdock took it and forced them to leave after a lockdown. Elektra and Murdock fought the security in the office and made their way downstairs. They ducked into an empty office and pretended to be a drunk couple looking for privacy. When security found them, they believed their ruse, especially after one security guard noticed Murdock's blindness. The two went back in the car and read through the book. Elektra is surprised when she can't translate a code in the book.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only Finding a Translator Elektra called Matt Murdock and asked him to go with her again, this time to translate the ledger before the Hand notices it's missing. Elektra and Daredevil attacked a man named Philip Cabroni who encrypted files for the Hand. He refused to help as he feared the Hand would kill him, but after Daredevil threw him on a glass window and began punching it, he relented. He then began to translate it, explaining that he put the letters in a cypher and the characters through a matrix which could be decoded. The code ended up saying that weekly shipments took place, andone was that night at 11:00 at Bay Ridge Rail Yard. He gave the number of the boxcar and said that they could now find the train they were looking for. Elektra and Daredevil opened the boxcar, which was full of dirt. After they opened it, the Yakuza began to chase them and they ran on top of the train and then attacked them from in between cargos. Elektra is wounded during an intense fight, but she and Murdock are victorious. Trying to Help At Murdock's home, Matt Murdock stitched up Elektra's scratch on the back of her neck. Elektra asked him what he told people about his scars, and he jokingly replied that since he wears suits to work, it hasn't been a problem. He then told her who he got his scars from, such as the Russians and Nobu Yoshioka. Murdock asked where she went after she left him. She replied that she went as far away as she could, finding herself to be alone and saying that Murdock deserved better. Exhausted, she falls asleep on the couch, he on the chair. In the morning, Murdock was frantic since he overslept and needs to be at court. She told him she will look into the exports before she tells him to have a good day in court. After Murdock talked to Karen Page that night and she leaves, he knew Elektra was there listening. He explained to her that Karen is important to him. Elektra then tells him she looked into Roxxon Oil Corporation's construction sites and found a few sites to investigate. It is revealed in court that the Dr. Gregory Tepper was forced to tell the defence the truth about his cover ups, otherwise Elektra would kill him. That night, Daredevil confronted Elektra and said that because of what she did, that evidence was useless. Elektra tells Daredevil that he should stop deluding himself into thinking that he can get what he wants day, when in truth he gets it by force. Daredevil rejected her words, stating that his life is off limits. Elektra agreed to stop interfering in his day job, before reminding him that they have the Yakuza to be concerned about. They then go and fight the Yakuza and enter the building to find a hole in the ground. Daredevil grabs the flashlight and waits for it to hit the bottom. Daredevil: 2.07: Semper Fidelis Choice of Love or War As Elektra and Daredevil are at the hole, they are attacked by the Hand. Elektra grabs a metal bar and uses that to fight The Hand. Elektra takes down a member and gets his sword and attempts to kill him. Daredevil calls out to stop her and she is then attacked by another member who slices her stomach. Elektra groans and falls down. Daredevil is then grabbed and nearly dies by The Hand until Stick came in and killed the remaining few Hand members. Elektra is taken in a car by Stick with Daredevil to Murdock's house. Stick tells Murdock to bring him ingredients which he uses to help Elektra get the toxins out and heal her. Elektra is placed in Murdock's bed where Stick pours the homemade liquid on her wound. Murdock holds her and prays and hears her heartbeat becoming regular. Elektra admits that her meeting Murdock was a mission sent by Stick, but she fell in love with him. Due to Murdock missing court, Karen Page visits him to see Elektra in his bed. Elektra stands up and talk with Stick, saying that she doesn't want to be with Stick anymore, but with Murdock. Stick tells her that he is soft, and has made her soft by letting her guard down. Elektra tells Stick to leave and threatens him. When Stick ponders the thought of what if Murdock finds out who Elektra really is, she slaps him. She claims she can protect herself and he leaves. When Murdock gets home, he finds Elektra by herself. She said that she made her choice choosing him over Stick. assassin]] A Hand ninja watching over Murdock's apartment waited until the pair are of guard as he entered the apartment and attacked Murdock, shooting him through the shoulder with a poisoned arrow. Murdock managed to defeat and disarm the assassin, however when he unmasked him, he discovered that the assassin was a young man. Ignoring Murdock's pleas, Elektra ruthlessly slices open the assassin's throat, claiming that this is who she is and asks him if he still wanted her before Murdock began to pant heavily and collapsed from the poison.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin tells Elektra to leave his home]] After Murdock wakes up, Elektra is asked about the Hand member and the whereabouts of his body, to which she replies that it's been taken care of. Murdock tells her that her adrenaline spiked and that she enjoys killing. Elektra then admits her first kill was when she was 12 years old. She claimed she wanted to know if she could do it. Murdock tells Elektra that he doesn't want to see her anymore and she leaves. He tell her he would deal with The Hand and the Yakuza himself.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Target of the Chaste ]] At the airport, Elektra went to a bar and ordered a Tequila or a Mezcal if they had it. She was then approached by a man who ordered the same and paid for the bottle. Asking where she was going, Elektra claimed that she was getting away from New York City. The man introduced himself as Jacques Duchamps, while Elektra gave a fake name. The man revealed that he knew who Elektra was, explaining that he was there to kill her and Elektra confidently welcomed him to try his best. ]] Elektra and Duchamps began to fight throughout the hanger, proving themselves to be equally matched in skill. Seeking to gain the advantage and kill his target, Duchamps brought out a pair of Twin Sai, but Elektra quickly managed to disarm him at which point she took them and stabbed him in the back and his chest. Elektra told Duchamps that she would not answer to The Hand, however he corrected her and revealed that it was not The Hand who sent him, but it was Stick. Mortified by the reveal, Elektra killed Duchamps and kept his sai, intending to use them to kill Stick.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Elektra vs Stick .]] Tracking down Stick to one of the Chaste's hideouts, Elektra hid in a car as two of his men entered to drive away and warn the other members of Elektra's rage. However as soon as the pair stepped into the car Elektra stabbed them through the back, with her Sai cutting straight through their stomachs. She then entered the building to find her target, unaware that Quinn had survived and was using his last moments to find help. Inside, Elektra found Stick meditating while sharpening his sword as she kicked open the door and prepared for the fight, with Stick calmly welcoming her to attack him.Daredevil: 2.11: .380 to death]] Elektra began to hit Stick and kicked him across the room as the two fought with her sais and his sword while Stick continued to berate and mock his former pupil. As the fight progressed Stick struggled to compete with Elektra's speed and used tricks such as headbutts to gain the upper hand. When one of Elektra's sais got stuck which allowed Stick to gain an upper hand and forced his sword towards her throat, but Elektra was able to wrap a cable around his neck and began chocking him to see which of them would be killed first. ]] However before either of the could kill the other, Daredevil arrived and pulled them apart from each other, telling Elektra that he would not allow her to kill Stick. Elektra refused to listen and attempted to get past, furious that despite being raised by Stick he had attempted to have her killed while Stick continued to claim that Elektra was impossible to control and that he should have killed her when she was a child. Elektra accused Stick of being jealous of her as she had grown into a far superior killer compared to him. assassin in the eye]] Just as tensions rose to breaking point, the three were suddenly attacked by the Hand, who had been sent by Nobu Yoshioka. As Daredevil and Elektra are sebreated from Stick while fighting their enemies, Elektra killed one member by stabbing her sai into his eye while Daredevil subdued them without killing them. But when the lights were briefly cut out, Elektra managed to find a flame at which point she discovered that Stick had been captured and the ninjas had scattered, leading to Elektra and Daredevil going outside to confront each other about the fight. about killing]] Charging outside, Daredevil demanded to know why she was trying to kill Stick and she explained that she was doing it before he could kill her, but she could not explain why. Daredevil told her that the Hand must have taken him alive for a reason and that they would torture him until they found what they were looking for. Elektra told him that she was happy Stick would suffer and reminded Daredevil that Stick abandoned him when he was a child, promising that she would kill him if he attempted to stop her from killing Stick.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Tempted by the Hand ]] Elektra tracked Daredevil just as he rescued Stick from Hirochi and the Hand. Elektra confronted the two of them, noting that there was a time when she really believed that Stick would never betray her but now she felt naive that she had fallen for his lies, she then threw her Sai at Stick, but Daredevil caught it midair as he reminded her that he had sworn that he would not allow her to kill their former mentor. ]] Stick however revealed to her that The Hand wanted her here just as Nobu Yoshioka entered and greeted the group with his small army, calling Elektra an it. Yoshioka revealed that Elektra was the Black Sky who the Hand served and offered her his sword. Elektra wondered if this is who she was meant to be and realized it explained much of her life. Seeking to save her, Daredevil told her if she was going to join The Hand as she had become tempted to do, she would have to kill him, allowing her to push the sword against his throat. Unwilling to kill the man she loved, Elektra instead sided with Daredevil and Stick and aidde them against The Hand, pulling Stick to safety while Daredevil battled against the ninjas and Yoshioka. Elektra got Stick out to safety and killed members of the Hand as they went. They took a moment to rest in a hallway and Stick admitted that he still wanted to kill Elektra. He claimed that Murdock had not come to save him, he went to save Elektra from herself, knowing that if she killed him, she would never be able to come back from that. Search for Nobu Yoshioka Elektra stood on top of building and Matt went to talk to her about Stick and the Black Sky. Elektra says she was trained to kill the Black Sky and was told she had a gift by Stick. She explained to Matt that once the they have control of the Black Sky, they can do anything, and she would be their false idol. They then plan to extract Nobu from the Hand. ]] Daredevil and Elektra go to Melvin Potter's Workshop where Daredevil gets a prototype billy club which Melvin has made for him. Elektra gets a new costume. At Matt's apartment, Elektra gives a restrained Stick a sandwich and tells him that they are going to fight his wars. Daredevil finds out that The Hand has kidnapped people he has saved to use as bait to kill him.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Rescuing Hostages discuss their future]] They find the warehouse where the hostages are being held and Elektra disagrees with attempting to save them as she knows it's a trap, but Daredevil goes in anyway and saves them. After Daredevil saves them however, Elektra enters and kills members of The Hand. Daredevil and Elektra run up the stairs with Hand members following them. Daredevil and Elektra have a moment before they go on the roof and fight and Matt tells Elektra that he will run wherever Elektra will go, instead of what he said before, to never see her again. Final Fight 's arms]] They then run outside to face Nobu Yoshioka with members of The Hand. Yoshioka attacks Daredevil, wanting him dead but Elektra attacks and kills members of The Hand. Elektra does join in in fighting Yoshioka. The Hand then stand away as Yoshioka fights both Daredevil and Elektra. Yoshioka ends up bringing both Daredevil and Elektra on the ground and Yoshioka then grabs Elektra's sai and approaches Daredevil. Elektra then stands up and sacrifices herself for Murdock and dies in his arms. She tells Murdock that she now knows how it feels to be good and that it's not the end. Post-Mortem ]] At Elektra's funeral, Matt Murdock and Stick were the only attendees who paid their respects to their fallen ally while Murdock told the story of how he had brought her flowers while they were dating in college before explaining to Stick that despite all the pain and the violence, it was all worth it to love her. However, that same night Elektra's body was dug up from her grave by The Hand, who dressed her in a red uniform and placed her in the sarcophagus to be reborn as the Black Sky.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Personality Elektra is shown to be very confident, once telling Matt Murdock that every man she's ever met has wanted to sleep with her. There are times when she has shown to have no sympathy for others and little guilt of her actions, thinking of her goals first and foremost, which has allowed her to kill with greater ease. She also has no qualms with breaking the law, often destroying property, hacking, and breaking into places. She also doesn't share Murdock's moral belief that they shouldn't kill, or allowing due legal process in his day job, such as when she coerced a chief medical examiner, which led to his testimony being inadmissible. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Elektra was trained in martial arts by Stick to become a warrior of the Chaste. As such, Elektra is highly skilled, and employs a mixed martial arts style that derives elements of , , , , and , such as fighting. Hence, she was able to overpower thugs, Yakuza members, and highly skilled Hand ninjas, and gained the upper hand against her former mentor, Stick himself, in a duel. Elektra was even able to help Daredevil fight Nobu Yoshioka himself, though she was defeated by the Hand leader relatively quickly. *'Master Assassin:' Elektra has assassinated many people on behalf of the Chaste. Some of her marks include a pilot in Buenos Aires, a lawyer in Berlin, and at least six people in Morocco. *'Multilingualism:' Elektra speaks Greek, English, Japanese and French fluently. *'Sai Mastery:' Elektra is highly skilled in sai fighting, one of the Okinawan martial arts she employs. Equipment *'Elektra's Twin Sai': Taken from Jacques Duchamps after his failed assassination attempt on her, Elektra kept his twin sai and used them as her own whilst she hunted down Stick. She proved to be a capable fighter with them and was shown to prefer them to fist-fighting. Relationships Family *Adoptive Father † *Adoptive Mother Allies *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Ex-Boyfriend and Love Interest *Chaste **Stick - Mentor *Foggy Nelson *Melvin Potter Enemies *Star † *Roscoe Sweeney *Hand **Nobu Yoshioka † - Killer **Hirochi † **Tyler *Philip Cabroni *Gregory Tepper † *Jacques Duchamps † - Victim *Quinn † - Ally turned Victim Appearances Trivia *In the comic, Elektra is killed by Bullseye. The Hand attempts to resurrect her as their puppet, but Daredevil, Black Widow, Stone and Kingpin intervene, restoring her completely. *Electra's death by Nobu Yoshioka stabbing her with her own Sai is reminiscent of her death in the comics were Bullseye stabbed her on top of a rooftop with the same weapon. References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Chaste Members Category:High Body Count Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Nobu Yoshioka